


a demon and his dog

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bestiality, Finn and Roman are demons, Knotting, M/M, Oh, and roman is a dog, and they fuck Seth and Dean, demon fic, full warnings inside but includes, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: Seth and Dean decide it might be fun to try and summon some demons.They accidentally summon sex demons.Fuck.





	1. dean and seth: the summoning

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! my first chaptered fic here! though its only going to be four parts. i've recently gotten into the idea of seth and finn so i wanted to give them a go, but i obviously had to do some ambreigns too. this is very heavily made up, lots of artistic licence so.. yeah. just go with it. 
> 
> warnings for: bestiality, knotting and dubious consent if you really squint.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Dean?” Seth asks, biting on his thumb as Dean sets out the stuff for what they were about to do. 

  
  


“Of course, princess, it probably won't even work anyway.” Dean’s setting up what Bray told them they needed to summon a demon. And he’d given them the crystals, too. Bray was, is, an eccentric, and he’d been preaching about ghosts and demons and Dean, of course, had said he wanted to meet them. Seth was a little more reclined, and told Dean that he didn't want to do it, but his best friend had convinced him otherwise and here they were. Sitting in Seth’s bedroom surrounded by candles and a pentagram drawn on pizza boxes with a black marker. 

  
  


Seth had met Dean when they were kids, playing at the park in the sandpit, and Dean had tipped a bucket of the stuff into his hair and laughed his diapered little ass off. Their moms had become good friends, his mom being a shoulder for Dean’s mom to cry on when Dean’s dad died, and when she fell into the arms of a man that hurt her, and when she finally moved on. And now they're in their last year of high school, uncertain futures ahead of them, but Dean’s still making him do crazy things after all these years. 

  
  


“Okay, fine. But Bray creeps me out so like, can this be the last crazy scheme of his we try?” Seth asks coming kneel by Dean’s side. 

  
  


“Whatever you want, Seth.” 

  
  


So Dean does his thing, well, Bray’s thing that he wrote down for Dean to chant in hopes of summoning a demon. 

  
  


Seth doesn't know what he was expecting, but he was expecting something, at least. But what they get is nothing, and Dean sits there with a mildly annoyed face before he collects the things up and packs them away. 

  
  


“Told you it wouldn't work princess, just another one of Bray’s stupid weird schemes. Why don't we get more of your moms special lemonade and then sleep? I'm pretty beat.” 

  
  


They go downstairs and get lemonade, drinking it and saying goodnight to Seth’s mom before they brush their teeth and get into bed. They share Seth’s bed, and have since they were kids, and Dean assumes his normal position of the big spoon. 

  
  


The two of them talk a little before Seth hears Dean fall asleep, his hands tightening around Seth’s middle and his breath coming out in short, even puffs against his neck. 

  
  


It takes Seth longer to fall asleep, especially with how the light from outside of Seth’s window shines directly onto the pizza box pentagram and gives it a weird, eery look. 

  
  


But Seth’s sleep is not long and deep, instead, he wakes up around two hours after falling asleep to Dean kicking him in the shins. That's normal, Dean’s always been a fitful sleeper and whenever he sleeps round Seth is guaranteed to have a couple of bruises on his legs. But what's different is the feel of the room. It's too dark, and Seth notices that the streetlight outside of his window has gone out. 

  
  


It's weird, and Seth’s eyes can't adjust to the dark like they normally do, so he gasps loudly when he sees two pairs of glowing dots in the far and darkest corner of his room. They look like eyes. 

  
  


Seth’s throat is dry, his hand scrambling to try and wake his sleeping friend. Dean doesn't wake, the lights blink and  _ oh god they're definitely eyes.  _ One pair is high up and the other lower to the ground. Seth's heart is beating fast in his chest. 

  
  


“Don't be scared, little one, you summoned us here.” The voice is deep, and a little warped at the edges and Seth wants to scream because  _ fuck  _ but no sound comes out. 

  
  


The  _ things  _ move out of the corner, and Seth still can't see them properly because there's no light in the room but he can see the silhouette of them. A man and a dog. The sound of panting starts. 

  
  


Suddenly, Seth’s lights flick on, revealing a man dressed in a suit with a dog standing at his feet. The longer Seth stares at them, the more he realises. Firstly, he realises that this guy is handsome as hell. He's not as tall as Seth first thought, but through the suit Seth can tell he's got a mean set of muscles on him, and he's got a neatly trimmed beard. Secondly, Seth realises that his dog looks nothing like a dog side from a few basic features. He looks like an extremely large Doberman, but he's missing large patches of fur, instead there's pink skin stretching over muscle and bone, singed almost, like he's been burned. 

  
  


“What, who, who are you?” Seth manages to stammer out, and he tries to shake Dean again because he's not sure if he's dreaming or not and he needs to someone else to see this. Dean stays asleep. 

  
  


“It's no use, Dean won't wake up. Not until I want him to.” The man says, and his voice is different to the first time he spoke. He has an accent this time, Irish, Seth thinks. 

  
  


“The name is Balor Asmodeus, one of the Seven Princes of Hell, but you can call me Finn. And this,” The man - Finn,  _ one of the Seven Princes of Hell  _ \- runs his fingers along the bony muscle of the dog, “Is Rosier, second in order of the Dominions, but you can call him Roman.” The dog - Roman - seems to be staring at something, and Seth follows its eyes to Dean. 

  
  


Seth swallows, “Why won't he wake up? Why are you here?” He's well aware that his voice is showing his fear, his bed sheets curled tightly in his hands. 

  
  


“Because I don't want him too, not yet. He needs all his energy for what Roman has planned for him.” Finn,  _ the demon,  _ smirks, and Roman’s large tongue laps at his muzzle like he's starving. “And we’re here because you summoned us, little one. Sorry it took so long for us to get to you, we were, otherwise occupied.” 

  
  


“It worked,” Seth breathes, in disbelief, he was so sure it hadn't. But now there were demons standing in his bedroom. Is he dreaming? Is this a nightmare? 

  
  


“Yes, little one it worked. And no, no it's not a dream or a nightmare.” Finn says, and he steps closer to Seth's bed, until he's standing right next to Seth. Finn’s hand reaches out and smooths down Seth’s sleep wild hair, and the touch is electric. Seth feels it right down to his bones, shaking him from the inside out. Seth is almost lost in the feeling, when he hears Finn whistle. 

  
  


“Roman, go wake your boy.” He says, voice thick and smooth and the words almost don't register with Seth, not until he sees Roman jump up on the bed and his large muzzle nose as the bed covers until Dean is laying in only his boxers on his stomach. 

  
  


“Dean,” Seth says, but his voice is quiet and he can't seem to get it louder. Dean stirs, eyes blinking open as Roman pulls off his underwear with his bright white teeth. He's naked then, and it takes Dean a second to realise, eyes landing on Seth and then Finn. 

  
  


“Seth…” 

  
  


Seth swallows, eyes trained on Roman who's started to lick as Dean’s skin, first his thighs and then his ass cheeks. “It worked, it  _ worked.” _

  
  


Dean’s eyes go wide, looking back at Roman, before emitting a loud whimper. Seth doesn't know what to do, he feels locked in place, like he can't move and help Dean get this strange demon dog off him no matter how much he wants too. But then Dean’s hitching his hips up, exposing his ass to Roman who eagerly licks at him, long tongue sliding over Dean’s hole and making his best friend moan loudly. 

  
  


“Don't worry, little one, Dean wants this. When you summoned me, us, you used your deepest and darkest desires to do it, to get what you want. Dean’s desired shaped into Roman, and yours shaped into me. We take many different forms, these are just what you want to see.” Finn explains, hands still working through Seth’s hair. 

  
  


Roman is licking insistently at Dean now, muzzle buried deep against his cheeks as his tongue licks fast strokes over his hole. Dean is a mess, face buried in the pillow as whines and moans are torn from his throat. 

  
  


Seth doesn't know what's wrong with him, but he's hard. Almost painfully so. The moment he notices it, Finn is sliding beside him, the bed suddenly feeling big enough to let him, and he snakes a hand into Seth’s underwear and wraps it around his cock. 

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


“That's right little one, it's okay, just let me take care of you.” The words melt into Seth’s ear like honey. 

  
  


Seth relaxes into the touch, and he can feel Finn wrapped around him like a vine, lips on his neck and a leg parting his thighs, his crotch and what seems like a big, hard cock pressing against the curve of his ass. But despite all that, he can't keep his eyes off of Dean and Roman. 

  
  


Dean’s ass is a mess, covered in thick slobber, dripping down his ass to his thighs and pooling into the crease of his knees. His cock is hard and leaking, the head dark, an angry red. 

  
  


Finn’s hand starts to stroke him, the perfect pace and touch, twisting at the head and making Seth’s whole body shake. 

  
  


He gasps when Roman mounts Dean, and he can see the dogs large cock poking out from his sheath, already dripping as he bucks his hips against Dean’s ass, desperate to find its home. 

  
  


“Beautiful, aren't they?” Finn whispers into his ear, and Seth can't do anything but nod. “And so are you, little one, all spread out for me like this, reacting to my very presence, my little Prince.” The words go straight to Seth’s dick, and it pulses in Finn’s hand as Dean cries out, Roman finally sliding inside. 

  
  


Roman thrusts erratically as soon as he's inside, large paws wrapped around Dean’s middle as his hips stutter rapidly into him. Dean can't do anything other than take it, head down and as out as streams of filth fall from his mouth, like  _ fuck me harder please  _ and  _ oh fuck fuck fuck don't stop.  _

  
  


Finn tongues at his neck, the bed rocking with Roman’s thrusts. Seth’s mind is so cloudy with lust that it takes him ages to realise that Finn’s tongue isn't normal, it's forked, like a snakes, and somehow that turns him on even more. He feels himself getting closer to his orgasm, pooling hot in his belly like it never has before. It feels so intense, like it's taking over his whole body from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. 

  
  


“Bet you didn't ever think you'd like something like this, huh little one?” Finn purrs in his ear, and though Seth’s eyes are fully on Roman hammering away at Dean’s ass, he can feel Finn's firmly on him. Burning away at his skin. 

  
  


“N-no,” Seth manages out, his own hand coming up to settle on the one that is wrapped around Seth’s front, gripping tightly as he gets closer and closer to the edge. 

  
  


“Didn't ever think that you'd be desperate to come from seeing your best friend taken by a hound?” 

  
  


Seth shivers, and he's desperate to come, but it's like he can't, no matter how much he wills his body too. Dean's crying out too, begging to come as his cock slaps against his belly almost obscenely. Then, like a blast of cool air in the summertime, Finn’s words cut through the desperation.

  
  


“Come.”

  
  


Seth sees white, and he hears Dean shout out too, and the bed dipping beside him, and Seth’s coming hard like he never has before all over Finn’s hand for what feels like hours. Finn’s voice is soft in his ears, whispering praise and encouragement as he strokes him, forked tongue licking over the shell of his ear. 

  
  


When Seth feels like he's finally stopped spinning, he casts his eyes down to Dean, who's been turned over onto his front, as Roman cleans up his cock with his long tongue. 

  
  


Finn’s fingers tuck underneath Seth's chin, turning him to look at him, and Seth’s breath catches in his throat. Finn is  _ beautiful,  _ and his bright blue eyes are sparkling and looking right at Seth. 

  
  


“How are you feeling little one?” Seth swallows, wetting his dry mouth. 

  
  


“G-good.” 

  
  


Finn smiles, and then he's cupping Seth's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. Seth feels it, like a perfect symphony going off inside of his brain, warmth wraps around him as Finn’s tongue licks at his mouth, devouring him. 

  
  


Seth drifts his hands down Finn’s chest - feeling rock hard abs underneath that bright white shirt - only stopping when he reaches the bulge in his slacks. God, Seth wants to have him in his mouth  _ so  _ badly. 

  
  


“Nuhu, little one. No time for that, it's a school night, Roman and I have kept you up quite enough.” Finn detangles himself from Seth, and Seth tries desperately to hold onto him. 

  
  


“But-” 

  
  


“No buts, Seth. We will see eachother again.” He says, and then Seth eyes become tired, sore, he fights to keep them open but he can't. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Seth wakes up in the morning to Dean shaking him violently. 

  
  


“Seth! Seth wake the fuck up!” Seth blinks his eyes open rapidly, momentarily wondering why his best friend is waking him up so fucking early when the alarm hasn't even gone off yet. When his eyes focus, they land on the angry red scratches on Dean’s belly, and everything comes rushing back to him. 

  
  


The summoning of demons of which they thought had failed, actually worked, and they ended up getting fucked by them. 

  
  


“Oh my god, it was real.” Seth whispers, fingers gently reaching out and touching the marks on Dean’s stomach. Last night, Seth came to the sight of his best friend being fucked by a large dog. Shame licks hot at his gut. 

  
  


“What… what happened?” Dean asks, slumping against the bed. Seth looks at his best friend, searching his face. Dean has always been a closed book, managing to keep emotions off his face no matter what he was feeling, but right now Seth can see utter confusion, and just a hint of fear. 

  
  


“I woke up… and it was dark. He was there… and the dog just…” Seth can't quite get the words out, because the images from last night are prominent in his mind, clouding everything. 

  
  


“He kept talking to me, the dog - I mean Roman.” Dean says quietly, fingers absentmindedly running over the marks on his skin. 

  
  


Seth looks at him in confusion, he hadn't heard Roman speak or make any noise at all. 

  
  


“It was in my head, like he was inside,” Dean explains, “He didn't stop the whole time.” 

  
  


“What did he say?” 

  
  


Dean blushes and shrugs a little, “Stuff.” 

  
  


Seth frowns, then turns to get out of bed. “We have to find a way to,” Seth stops, he doesn't really know the terminology for getting rid of a demon, “Send them back to whether they came from.” 

  
  


For a minute, Dean looks as though he's going to protest, he's looking at the marks on his skin with a fondness, but then he shakes his head, like he's clearing out smoke and agrees. 

  
  


“But how? We didn't even think it worked, we were just messing around.” Dean says and Seth thinks, hands scratching at his neck, where he can feel the ghost of Finn’s forked tongue on his skin. 

  
  


“We’ll have to go to Bray. He got us into this mess.” Dean says. 

  
  


“Actually that was  _ you  _ for believing him.” Seth responds and Dean, for once, doesn't argue with him. They're silent for a while, both going around the room getting ready for school. 

  
  


“Seth?” Dean says after a while, picking at his fingers. 

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“Did you-, was, was that the best orgasm you've ever had?” Dean's voice is quiet, and almost shameful. 

  
  


Seth thinks, he thinks about lying and saying no, that watching his best friend get fucked by a demon dog while he simultaneously got the best hand job he’d ever received from another demon wasn't the best orgasm he's ever had. But he can't even bring himself to lie. 

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah it was.” 


	2. dean: deal with a demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! okay, i'm really glad you enjoyed the first part to this, even if most of you never expected to, haha! anyway, you all wanted to know what roman was saying to dean so... here you go. let me know what you think. :)

After that night, Dean didn't expect to see the - the demons for a while. He expected them to probably start messing around, turning lights on and off, writing creepy messages on the steamed up mirror of the bathroom, because that's what demons normally did, didn't they? They haunted people. 

  
  


What Dean did not expect, was for Roman to follow him  _ everywhere.  _ Wherever Dean went, Roman was there, always in the corner of the room or following him a few steps behind. Dean guessed that no one else could see him because no one ever asked him about the massive dog that was missing a lot of his fur that followed him everywhere. 

  
  


He mentioned it to Seth, who said that Finn appeared a lot too.

  
  


This was all happening while they tried to find a way to send them back to wherever they came from. They’d asked Bray, who said that any demons that do come from the other world pretty much do what they want and it's hard to send them back, especially if they're powerful. He was no help. 

  
  


The internet told them that to get rid of a demon that was possessing someone was exorcism, but other than that they were pretty vague, only giving half assed instructions on salt rings and circles that could trap them. 

  
  


Dean did attempt to draw one of the symbols on the floor with chalk, hiding it with a rug so that Roman might walk over it and get trapped, and wouldn't be able to follow him anymore. Roman was clever, though, and seemed to know it was there, and stayed right in the corner of the room all night long. 

  
  


Dean’s just got home from school, where Roman had suspiciously not been following him, only to find him laying across his bed licking at his huge paws. 

  
  


“Are you ever going to leave me alone?” Dean asks, slinging his backpack into the corner of the room and kicking off his shoes. Roman looks up from licking his paw, and Dean feels his tummy flip at the look those golden eyes give him. He looks at him for a long moment, before Dean hears that familiar, low voice inside of his head. 

  
  


_ You summoned me here, Dean. _

  
  


Dean sighs. Well true. 

  
  


“I didn't know you were actually going to turn up. And I didn't know you were going to be a dog.” 

  
  


Dean hears the growl in his head and it sends a shiver through his body. 

  
  


_ I'm a hellhound, not a dog.  _

  
  


Dean sits on his bed gingerly, there's not a lot of room because of Roman’s great size taking up most of it, but he shuffles enough to manage to lie down. He needs a fucking nap. 

  
  


“Yeah well, I'm gonna’ find out of how to send you back. And then I can stop having you following me around and taking up all the room on my damn bed.” He says, just as Roman moves to come and lick at his face. Dean pushes him away. Roman hadn't made any move to do anything to him since that night at Seth’s, but he’s always worried he will, because despite how much his head tells him it can never happen again, he doesn't know how strong he will be against pushing him away. 

  
  


“No, Roman. Don't. I want to sleep.” Roman noses at him a few more times before he settles down next to Dean, giving him more room than before. 

  
  


Dean falls into an easy sleep, with the warm weight of Roman next to him. Dean had never had a dog, and he'd never asked for one like all his friends had either, but he was finding out that sleeping next to the warmth of one was quite nice. 

  
  


He dreams of stuff he can't even remember, but soon it turns weird, he's in a field, kicking a ball around. He's on his own at first, just kicking it around, until he's not on his own, and Roman’s there, strolling through the field. 

  
  


Dean avoids him, continues kicking the ball around until suddenly, Roman’s on his back and pushing him down down down until his front hits the soft grass. Roman’s licking at his neck, nuzzling, and Dean can't help but push back into him. 

  
  


One minute he's fully clothed, and the next he's naked, his hard cock pressing against the grass as he feels Roman’s tongue pressing against his ass. It feels so familiar, so  _ good  _ and Dean grabs at the grass underneath him. 

  
  


Dean's pushing into it, losing any sense of time and restraint as he whines and begs and then Roman is mounting him, but he's not moving, not thrusting into him like Dean needs, and he pushes, pushes back into him and begs but nothing happens and -

  
  


Dean wakes up gasping and panting, feelings the sweat run down his face and neck. It takes him a moment to collect his thoughts, to tell himself that it was just a dream. But the hard on that's pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of the jeans he'd fallen asleep in is very real. 

  
  


He jumps when there's movement next to him, but his heart rate slows when he feels a warm, wet nose nuzzle into his neck before licking him. Roman. 

  
  


Dean thinks about pushing him away, he doesn't need to keep thinking about this, to keep wanting this  _ demon dog  _ to fuck him again. But his cock is throbbing and he feels like he's  _ aching  _ with need. He lets Roman lick at the sweat that's pooling in the juts of his collarbone, and he lets his own hand drift to the top of the dogs head, his fingers gently stroking over juts of bone and fur and smooth skin. 

  
  


“Fuck,” Dean whines, when Roman’s tongue licks at his chest through his shirt, and the material drags across his nipple in the most delicious way. 

  
  


Roman’s voice melts into his head.  _ You need something? _

  
  


Dean whines again. He wants to say no, he wants to be strong enough to just shove his hand down his pants and stroke himself until he comes and forget about this stupid to desire to have Roman fuck him again. But the way Roman, a fucking dog for christs sake, is looking at him, like he could devour him in seconds, has Dean going against every moral code he should have. 

  
  


“Y-yeah. Want you to fuck me again.” He admits, quietly, and he has to press his palm against his crotch to relieve the pressure but Roman nudges it away with his muzzle. 

  
  


_ Take your clothes off.  _

  
  


Roman’s voice in his head gets deeper, filled with lust, and Dean obeys instantly, pulling off his shirt and wiggling out of his jeans and socks and throwing them across the room. He doesn't even need to be told to roll over and get on his hands and knees. 

  
  


Roman doesn't even wait, as soon as Dean is presenting himself to him, his thick, long tongue is licking at his hole, creating that delicious friction that Dean has been craving since that night as Seth’s house. Dean’s only been with a handful of people in his life, and only a couple of guys, and none of them have eaten him out or fucked him as good as Roman has. A god damn dog. 

  
  


Dean grips the pillows, trying not to think about what's happening and focusing more on how it feels, about how he's being taken apart and how his cock feels like it's going to explode already. 

  
  


Roman takes his time this time, spends longer loosening him up, letting his tongue dip into his hole and spread him, getting it outrageously wet with slobber, so that it's dripping down his thighs and onto the bed. Dean is a mess, almost in tears with how good it feels, and he wants to come, because his dick  _ hurts  _ with how much he needs to but he can't. He sucks on his fingers to wet them before reaching back to slide a couple in alongside Roman’s tongue to stretch himself enough for Roman's cock. His hand is covered in slobber, and it acts as lube for his fingers. 

  
  


“God, fuck ah, fuck, Roman, fuck. If you don't, fuck, don't fuck me now, I swear,” Dean babbles incoherently, hands gripping into the sheets. It's not a proper sentence, but Roman seems to get the message, and he mounts him without anymore delay.

  
  


The feel of Roman's hard cock against his ass makes Dean almost sob with relief. It's so hot and thick and  _ hard  _ and Dean’s never wanted anything inside of him so much in his life. Roman thrusts, and it jabs his ass and thighs a couple of times before he gets it right and it slides in. 

  
  


Roman is huge. Dean remembers that from the first time, when he'd woken up  _ aching  _ and feeling like he couldn't walk properly. But he'd been in such a weird state that first night, like he was still half asleep the whole time, and he barely remembered Roman pulling out before he'd fallen asleep again, dreaming of it and repeating the whole thing in his head all night long. 

  
  


Roman gives him a minute to adjust, grinding his hips into him, and Dean feels fur against his ass and it's so wrong but he loves it so much. 

  
  


Then, without any warning, Roman starts jack hammering into him. It feels  _ so  _ good. Like the whole of Dean’s body has been set alight in the best way. Roman’s paws are tight around his midsection, nails scraping and biting at his skin, his body plastered against Dean’s back as he pants and grunts in his ear. 

  
  


And then that voice, so deep and low and god damn gorgeous seeps into his head, saying all the same things he said at Seth’s. 

  
  


_ You’re mine Dean. Did you know that? You're mine. You’re my bitch, gonna fuck you and knot you and fill you up with my pups. Gonna breed you. My bitch.  _

  
  


It repeats, like a mantra in Dean’s head and it sends him crazy, the words shooting to his cock and fuck, it really shouldn't turn him on, the thought of getting fucked by a dog and getting knocked up with pups but oh my god Dean’s never felt more turned on in his life. Never needed to come so badly. 

  
  


The sound of Roman’s balls hitting his ass is loud in the room, paired with Dean’s whines and cries and the erratic beating of his heart in his ear. Dean feels like he's at the edge, like he's a flag that's blown in the wind for far too long and he's on the last thread, just one big gust of wind away from fall apart all together. 

  
  


That big gust of wind comes in the shape of Roman’s knot starting to form, the thick bulb starts to catch on his rim and Roman’s thrusts start to stutter with how he has to force it more. 

  
  


Dean screams out in pleasure when it locks in place, feeling so huge inside of him and Roman’s voice is melting into his head again, commanding him to come. 

  
  


And there it is, like a fog is lifted and everything becomes centre focused on his cock, coming so hard that he whites out for a moment. When he blinks his eyes open, its to the sensation of being came in. Copious amounts of warm, wet come streaming inside of him, filling him up. 

  
  


Dean gasps, hands sliding down to his belly, like he might be able to feel himself getting bigger from how much he's being filled. 

  
  


Roman has turned around, they're ass to ass and Dean has no idea what's going on but it's hot as fuck. 

  
  


It takes a while for Roman’s knot to go down, and Dean’s knees ache from where he's been on them for so long. When Roman can finally pull free, it's with a wet pop and Dean feels come leak from his ass and drip down his thighs. He's too tired to worry about making a mess of his bed, instead he just flops onto his stomach, taking a few deep breaths before rolling onto his back, legs and arms spread out to try and get the ache to leave. 

  
  


Roman gives himself a few licks before he turns around and settles near Dean’s feet, but his huge size meant he was easily able to clean up the cone dripping down his thighs and Dean’s own dried come on his belly. 

  
  


“What was that, at the end?” Dean asks when Roman has finished cleaning him, his head now resting on Dean’s belly as Dean absentmindedly scratches behind his ears. 

  
  


_ That's how we mate. Tied together by a knot. Mean’s you can get as much of my pups as possible.  _

  
  


That makes Dean raise an eyebrow at him, and for a moment he wishes Roman wasn't a dog so that he could work out whether he was serious or not, because his dog-face remains emotionless and doesn't give him any signs of what's going on in his head. 

  
  


“You're not, you're not actually going to make me pregnant, are you?” 

  
  


_ Not unless you ask.  _

  
  


The air punches out of Dean, something mixed between excitement, shame and arousal churning inside of him. 

  
  


“You could do that?” 

  
  


Roman blinks at him. 

  
  


_ I'm a demon, not actually a dog. I can do whatever you want me to do, and more.  _

  
  


Dean wants to say something else, but he's kind of stunned into silence. They lay there together for a while, and Dean watches the sun go down outside of his window while he strokes Roman’s ears and the dog snoozes on his belly. Despite napping as soon as he got home from school, Dean’s almost asleep when his mom knocks on his door, and he has to scramble to throw on a shirt and shorts and slide under the covers. Roman stays where he is, because Dean’s mom can't see him. 

  
  


“Come in mom!” 

  
  


His mom steps inside, tying her hair up as she does so. She's dressed in her smart pant suit and she's got a light layer of pretty makeup on. Dean was glad his mom finally got a job she enjoyed, too many years she'd spent working behind counters in mini marts and having the life sucked out of her. But now she was a receptionist at the local hospital emergency room, booking people in and taking calls. She enjoyed it, even though sometimes it was sad work. 

  
  


“I'm heading to work soon baby, there's plenty of food in the fridge, or there's some money in the drawer for a pizza if you want to order in.” She says, and she steps over to him to kiss his cheek. Her brows knit in confusion as she strokes a hand through his hair. 

  
  


“Why do you smell like dog, baby?” 

  
  


Dean almost chokes as he tries to think of what to say that isn't,  _ there's a demon dog right next to me and we just got done having mind blowing sex.  _

  
  


“I saw a stray on the way home and he was too cute not to say hi to.” 

  
  


His mom smiles, not detecting the lies and she kisses him again on the forehead. “Okay baby we'll be careful with strays, they're not all friendly.” She says, and Dean just nods.

  
  


“If you order in, save me a slice. I'll be back before you go to school.” She says, stepping towards the door. 

  
  


“Bye mom, love you!” 

  
  


“Love you too baby!” 

  
  


His mom leaves, and he flops back down on his bed, turning to Roman who's on his side now, belly exposed and looking at Dean almost expectantly. Dean raises eyebrow. 

  
  


“You want me to rub your belly after you've made me stink like a dog?” 

  
  


Roman’s voice doesn't say anything in his head, but he actually gives him big puppy eyes and fuck, Dean can't help but laugh and let his hand rub over Roman’s big belly. His skin is smooth and warm and Roman makes appreciative noises, leg kicking when Dean reaches certain spots. 

  
  


“You might be a demon but you're a big softie.” 

  
  


Roman again doesn't respond, just rolls back onto his front before pouncing on him and licking him all over. Dean is toppled by the enormous weight, falling onto his back on the bed as Roman pins him down and licks at his face and neck. Any attempts Dean has to push him off is futile, Roman's just too damn big and heavy. 

  
  


When Roman’s had his fun, he stops licking him and lays down right on top of him, nose tucked under Dean’s chin. 

  
  


“Hey, don't go to sleep, I gotta go get something to eat.” Dean says, because if Roman falls asleep on top of him he damn well knows he won't be moving all night. Roman doesn't budge, though, just seems to get more comfortable and Dean whines. 

  
  


“Ugh come on Roman, please? I need to eat. Hey, look. I'll cut you a deal.” Roman does look up at that, and Dean huffs out a laugh. A deal with a demon, alright. 

  
  


“If you get off me and let me go get food, you can have a slice of pizza and we can come back up here and do more freaky stuff.” 

  
  


Roman doesn't even have to think about it, he just jumps off of Dean and trots over to his bedroom door, looking over his shoulder expectantly, like he's waiting for Dean to hurry up already. 

  
  


Dean huffs as he slides out of bed. 

  
  


“You're a fucking piece of work, Roman.” 

  
  


_ Yeah, well you love it.  _

  
  


Dean bites his lip as they head down the stairs. He probably shouldn't, but he kind of does. 


	3. seth: just a demon boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad you're all liking this! seth and finn's relationship explored here, and one chapter till the end. let me know what you think!

Seth has relatively the same situation as Dean does, but Finn is a little more discreet. He doesn't show up at school, and usually Seth only knows he's following him when he catches sight of him in a crowd. 

  
  


But unlike Roman, Finn touches him every day since he first got here. Seth doesn't tell Dean, because they're still working on trying to send them back, and if Seth’s being honest with himself, he's not trying very hard. He likes having Finn around, even though he has to remind himself that Finn is an actual demon and he shouldn't get too comfortable. 

  
  


He kind of does, though. Finn sleeps next to him at night and helps him with his homework and he also fucks him so hard that he sleeps the whole night through. 

  
  


Sex with Finn is amazing, even without watching his best friend get fucked by a dog. Finn finally told him that they actually summoned sex demons, using the little pink crystals that are tucked away in Seth’s drawer. That  _ was  _ Bray’s fault, because Dean was not to know that. And Dean still didn't know that, for some reason he didn't think Dean would be too happy with Bray if he found out. 

  
  


Seth settles into a nice routine with Finn, which, should be uncomfortable, because Finn is a demon - a pretty big demon too, being a Prince of Hell and all. At this point, Finn is pretty much his boyfriend that no one knows about. 

  
  


“So, is Dean taking good care of my Roman?” Finn asks when they're in Seth’s room, Seth laying on his belly on his bed typing on his laptop, while Finn lays against the headboard with one hand smoothing up and down Seth's calf. 

  
  


“I mean, I think so? Dean said Roman’s following him everywhere, so it might actually be the other way around.” 

  
  


Finn huffs, “That’s my boy.” 

  
  


Seth types some more, until his eyes are bleary and he saves it and shoves his laptop onto the floor before crawls over into Finn’s lap. Finn smiles at him, arms instantly going around Seth’s waist.

  
  


“What's on your mind, little one?” 

  
  


Seth both hates and loves that Finn can tune into his thoughts and feelings. 

  
  


“You said that you had different forms, and that we only saw what we wanted to see. Does that mean in reality you look completely different, and I'm just seeing the definition of “my type”?” 

  
  


Finn smiles, letting his fingers run down Seth’s back and then under his shirt, feeling the warm soft skin underneath. 

  
  


“A little. In reality, I'm much bigger, I have horns and red skin. But this is also one of my forms that I use, so it's still me, to an extent.” 

  
  


Seth hums, “So this is how I see you because it's the form I'm most attracted to?” 

  
  


“Yes, mostly.” 

  
  


Seth bites his lip. “What about Dean? I mean… does Roman have a human form?” 

  
  


Finn nods. 

  
  


“Is he so ugly that the only form Dean would be attracted to was a dog?” 

  
  


Finn laughs, all hearty and nice and it warms Seth's body. 

  
  


“No, little one, Roman’s human form is beautiful. The most handsome of all. That is part of his problem, he has been trapped in hell for a long time, because he is a hellhound.”

  
  


Finn speaks as though Seth knows what that means. 

  
  


Seth bites his lip again, and Finn smiles, starting to elaborate.

  
  


“It is not really my story to tell, little one, but some very nasty people in high places have never liked Roman. And, jealousy I can only assume, caused them to trap Roman in his hellhound form for all eternity, only one thing can break it.” 

  
  


“What's that?”

  
  


“One instance of him feeling pure emotion towards something other than himself. He's had no such luck in the last thousand years he's been a hound.”

  
  


“So, so how did we end up summoning him? Did we just get random selection…” 

  
  


“No, not really. You summon your perfect demon match. You got me, and Dean got Roman, because, and without clouding your judgement on you friend, Dean’s ideal match is Roman, even when he is a hound, because Dean would fall happily for him no matter what he were.” 

  
  


Seth understands it all a bit more now, and it makes him feel bad for Roman, how there's a person inside the dog he is just trying to get out. 

  
  


“So did you and Roman know each other well before you came here together?” 

  
  


“Yes, we were good friends before he was turned into a hound, too. We stuck together, and we were all too happy to come here together, too.” 

  
  


Seth smiles, and he leans forward to kiss Finn. Finn accepts instantly, hands tangling into Seth’s hair and pulling him flush against him. 

  
  


“You are so beautiful, little one,” Finn says, hand squeezing his ass and making Seth gasp so he can slide that forked tongue inside his mouth. Seth loves kissing Finn, loves how different he is and how he takes control, pulling at Seth’s hair and making him grind down into his lap. 

  
  


“You get so hot so easy for me, baby.” Finn purrs, that tongue sliding down his neck, teeth grazing the skin. He never leaves any marks because Seth doesn't have a way to explain them, but god Seth really wishing he would bite down on his neck and soothe it with his tongue because Seth honestly thinks he could come from that alone. 

  
  


Seth gasps, and he tugs at the shirt that Finn is wearing, wanting it off. 

  
  


The first time Seth had seen Finn naked he’d made a weird noise he'd never heard himself make before. Finn was ripped, a beautiful set of abs, thick muscled thighs and the most perfect cock he’d ever seen. Seth can't decide whether he prefers it in his ass or in his mouth. 

  
  


Finn undresses Seth first, letting him kiss and bite at his neck as he strips himself, pushing two fingers into Seth's mouth. 

  
  


Seth is still loose from where Finn fucked him this morning, so his fingers slide in easily, and they get a soft, breathy gasp from Seth who grinds down on them instantly. 

  
  


“You're always so desperate, aren't you?” 

  
  


Seth can't argue with that, he is, but it's only ever been with Finn, he's never been this desperate with anyone else before. 

  
  


Finn’s fingers slide in and out of him as Finn mouths down his neck to his chest, that  _ devilish  _ tongue flicking over one of his nipples. Seth whines low in his throat, it's so dirty, but Finn’s forked tongue has ruined him for anyone else, now. The way the two points can give him a dual sensation on either side, while the flat of it can press against the bud. Seth could probably come alone from just that stimulation, too. 

  
  


Seth’s fingers wind through Finn’s hair, guiding his head to where he wants his mouth to go as his fingers scissor him open. 

  
  


Seth thinks Finn is right, there isn't anyone in this world or any other than matches him better than Finn does. He's known him a matter of weeks, and he knows every single sensitive point of his body, knows where to zero in on and where to focus certain attention to. 

  
  


“Fuck, please Finn, please, I need you inside of me.” 

  
  


“You know what to do, little one.” Finn murmurs, still occupied with sucking and licking Seth’s nipples and pecs. 

  
  


Seth does know what to do, and he slides out of Finn’s lap to come face to face with the beautiful hard cock. It makes Seth’s mouth water as he wraps his hand around the base and licks at the tip, tasting the thick bead of pre come collecting at the slit. Finn’s cock tastes better than any other cock he's had in his mouth, and for his age, he's had quite a few. 

  
  


He sucks the head into his mouth, relishing in how his lips and jaw are stretching already. Seth's tongue teases the slit, tasting him as he swallows more of him down. When his mouth starts to hurt, he pulls off, making sure he's slow and deliberate so that spit strings are still attached to his lips and Finn can see it. 

  
  


“You know you're going to need more than that, baby.” Finn smirks. 

  
  


Seth responds by collection spit in his mouth, and then slowly and precisely spitting it from his tongue onto Finn’s cock. 

  
  


He uses his hand to spread it, wetting the length and feeling it twitch in his hand. Seth takes him in again, feeling his own cock hard and leaking against the bed sheets. Seth knows, though, no matter how much he wants to come, or how much he rubs himself against the sheet, he won't be able to come until Finn wants him too. Finn’s got that control over his body, to hold off his orgasm until Finn wants him to come. And Seth should hate that, but he doesn't. 

  
  


Seth sucks Finn’s cock until Finn can't wait anymore and hauls him off, kissing his red, swollen and spit covered mouth as he sits Seth on his cock. 

  
  


“Oh, fuck!”

  
  


Seth practically mewls when he feels Finn’s cock fill him up, his hands gripping hard at his shoulders as Finn’s settle on his waist, lowering him down onto his cock until he's fully seated, and Seth’s gasping and rocking his hips. 

  
  


“Come on, little one, show me how much you like your demons cock.” 

  
  


Seth gasps, but he doesn't need to be told twice. He lifts his hips up and grinds them back down, letting himself adjust and stretch around the cock inside of him. Then, with his arms wound around Finn’s neck, he rides him for all he's worth. 

  
  


Finn kisses him, meeting him thrust for thrust and Seth sucks on his tongue like it's his cock, feeling his dick hit his prostate head on with every thrust. 

  
  


Finn takes control quickly, it's like he can't help himself, like he loses all sense of restraint once Seth’s hole starts tightening around him. It's not long before he's flipping them over with speed and force that is so not human, and pinning Seth down and fucking him into the mattress in the same manor. Seth  _ loves  _ it. It's so raw and animalistic and it sets every fiber of his being, every nerve ending alive and makes him see stars. 

  
  


Finn practically bends him in half, pushing Seth’s bent knees back so that Finn can watch his cock pound in and out of Seth’s entrance. 

  
  


“You look so fucking beautiful like this baby, all spread out for me, so gorgeous. And all mine.” Finn says possessively, and Seth nods, agreeing, he really doesn't want to be anyone else's. 

  
  


“Come little one, come for me.” And just like that, Seth comes hard over his own chest, some of it splattering obscenely over his chin because of how much he's bent over himself, and it feels like fireworks are exploding everywhere, like they're coming out of his dick and it feels amazing. 

  
  


The sensation is added to when Finn drives in hard and deep and stills, fucking  _ roaring  _ as he comes hard inside Seth, while he shakes below him as the aftershocks of his own orgasm hit him full force. 

  
  


Finn collapses on him, still buried inside of him, but Seth’s the one panting, doesn't have the stamina that  _ not a human but a demon  _ Finn has. 

  
  


“Fuck.” Seth breathes, feeling the come drying on his chin, and Finn’s dick softening in his ass. 

  
  


“You okay, little one?” 

  
  


Seth nods, and he kisses Finn softly. 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah I'm so good.” He says, and Finn grins as he licks at Seth’s chin, at the come there and Seth laughs. 

  
  


“I can't believe I came on my own chin.” 

  
  


Finn laughs, “You’re flexible, little one. Maybe one day I can get you to suck yourself off.” 

  
  


As much as that makes Seth’s spent cock twitch, the thought of Finn staying around for a while longer makes him smile. 

  
  


“You're going to stick around?” 

  
  


Finn nods, “Until you really don't want me around.” He smiles, and Seth hates the fact that Finn’s probably heard him and Dean discussing how to send them back, even though Seth really doesn't want to send Finn back. Not at all. 

  
  


“I do want you around,” 

  
  


“Are you sure? I heard you and Dean-”

  
  


“I'm sure. We both don't want either of you to leave, but we feel like if we don't tell each other we do, then, then we're not normal.” 

  
  


“I understand, not every day you try and summon a sex demon and it works.” Finn is grinning cheekily, and Seth shoves him playfully. 

  
  


“Is there anything that's going to make you leave? Like, something happening… down there?” Seth isn't really comfortable with saying the word hell, not when his whole life he thought it was full of horrible, nasty people but Finn is the sweetest person ever. 

  
  


“Maybe, little one, but that doesn't mean I won't come back. Now I'm attached to you, I can travel freely between both worlds. As long as you want me to, I'll always come back to you, Seth.” 

  
  


Seth smiles at that, and he kisses Finn softly. 

  
  


When Seth was told about demons and angels at church, he was told that were was a stark contrast between both. But laying here in the arms of a demon, Seth’s sure that the line isn't so clear. 


	4. seth and dean: the reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we have the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! it's a bit longer than the others, but I'm sure you won't mind. let me know what you think! 
> 
> thank you to everyone who's read it and supported it, I'm sure I'll be back soon with more kinky stuff! 
> 
> also note: uploaded via my mobile as my laptop is being a bum, so any spacing errors I will update in due time!

A month passes, and Dean and Seth fall into easy routines with Roman and Finn respectively, and they all hang out together when Dean and Seth do, and it always, always ends in them fucking in front of each other. It's crazy, but Seth’s found that it's so them it's perfect.

  
They stop trying to find ways to send them back, and they spend night after night curled up together on their beds, Finn explaining everything and anything to them.

  
The month goes along without any problems, no one suspects that they're harbouring demons in their rooms. A problem only comes in the form of Cesaro, a guy who's been interested in Dean for around the same time that Roman’s been around, and Dean would have honestly taken him up on his flirting had he not been, well, fucking and falling for a demon dog.

  
Roman sees it all, and he stalks around the halls of school and sits at the back of classrooms and watches as Cesaro flirts outrageously with Dean, touching his arm and calling him pet names and, on more than one occasion, slapping his ass while Dean’s at this locker.

  
Roman doesn't do anything at school, even though Dean’s not really sure he what he would do. Instead, as soon as Dean's home Roman is corralling him onto the bed, making him undress and mounting him and fucking him into the bed. Letting his voice sink into his head and chanting over and over and over again that Dean is his and no one else's, that he belongs to Roman, knotting him and coming deep inside him for hours until Dean is boneless and he can't even move, just laid out on the bed covered in come and sweat.

  
And Dean keeps telling him, when they're in a tangled heap on the bed, fingers scratching behind Roman’s ears and over his flank, that he isn't interested in Cesaro, that he's only interested in his big, beautiful dog, no matter how fucked up it is. It's true, even though he knows deep down he should be choosing the human over the demon dog, but what he should do is not what he wants. He wants to keep having Roman laying protectively over his legs at night, wants to keep having the conversations that no one else can hear because they're all inside of his head, and he definitely wants to keep having the mind blowing sex, even if wanting all that means he can't have normal things like kissing and hand holding and actually telling people he has a boyfriend. But he’ll let all that go, just to keep what he has for as long as he can.

  
For the first time since Finn and Roman arrived, Dean and Seth are going out to hang out with their friends. They're only doing it because Xavier and the boys are starting to realise that they never hang out any more and they're getting nosy, and they don't want their friends to be too nosy, so they agree to go to a party at E’s house.

  
_What time are you going to be back?_

  
Roman’s voice enters Dean’s head, and Dean finishes off tying his boots as he looks down to Roman who's laid out on the floor, nonchalantly licking at his paws.

  
“You say that like you're not going to be sitting in the corner of the room staring at me the whole party.” Dean’s voice breaks the otherwise quiet in the room, and Seth jumps a little, still not used to how Dean randomly speaks when Roman talks to him.

  
“What?” Seth asks, turning to look at Roman too, who just huffed at Dean’s response and carried on cleaning himself.

  
Dean shook his head, “Roman asked what time we’d be back,”

  
“Why? So he can preen himself in time for your return and he can pound your ass into my mattress?”

  
“Hey!” Dean grabbed one of Seth’s pillows and smacked him around the head with it, and the yelp Seth lets out has Finn looking up from the book he's reading in the corner of the room, near Roman.

  
“Dean be careful with Seth.”

  
“He's the one being vulgar!” Dean responds, but Seth is sticking his tongue out at Dean like he's happy that he's just been scolded.

  
“Yeah Dean, be careful with me!”

  
“I will set Roman on you!”

  
“You wouldn't!”

  
“Roman!”

  
Roman gets up from his position, and Finn quickly looks to him, a little worried, but Roman simply steps over to Dean and jumps up, huge front paws resting on his knees as he towers over him. He whimpers, and Dean’s hands instantly go to his body, stroking down his sides.

  
“What's wrong? You really going to miss me that much?”

  
Roman doesn't say anything in his head, instead he gives him big, round eyes that can only be classed as puppy dog eyes, and Dean groans.

  
“Rome.. don't. Don't give me those eyes. I'm only going for a couple of hours and I'll be all yours when I'm back. Promise.” Dean says, stroking over fur and soft skin and bone. Roman whines again, but his voice starts in Dean’s head.

  
_Is Cesaro going to be there?_ He asks like a petulant child.

  
“I don't know, maybe. But you don't have to worry about that. It's not happening.” Roman whines again, nuzzling into Dean’s neck before he licks at the spot just under his ear, Dean found out that it was a popular scenting spot, or something.

  
“Roman, stop being so sappy, if I can let Seth go for a few hours then you can let Dean go.” Roman turns his head to look back at him, and either he says something or he gives Finn a look, because Finn holds his hands up in defence before putting his book down. Roman goes back to nuzzling into him, and Seth gets off the bed to go and sit in Finn’s lap and kiss him a few times before they leave.

  
It takes a little bit of prying from Seth to get Dean out from underneath Roman’s huge frame, but they eventually get out of the house and out of the door. It's only a short walk to E’s house from Seth’s, and the nighttime air has a cool breeze to it, Seth’s hair is loose around his shoulders and the breeze blows it gently.

  
“Roman’s pretty protective, huh?” Seth asks quietly on the way, hands tucked into the pocket of his hoodie.

  
Dean makes a noise, “Seth… don't, don't make it weird okay?”

  
“I'm not! Dean I'm not I just, I want us to talk about this. What we're doing, what we've got going on isn't normal. And if we don't talk about it, we're going to get in our heads.” Seth sighs, “Especially you.”

  
Dean is quiet for a while, staring at the ground as they walk before he mumbles, “It's fucked up. We fucked up.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“It's different with me and Roman than you and Finn. Because Roman’s a dog, a hellhound. So he’s… different, in every way. Especially… sex. And he's, I'm not sure if you know anything about dog sex but, there's different shit involved and there's, mates, and knotting and it's just… he sees me as his mate now. I am his mate. So everything he feels is heightened by that.”

  
Seth stares at him, taking the words in and trying to make sense of them. Dean’s mated with a dog?

  
“Look,” Dean continues, “I’ll explain more later okay?” He says as they get to the front garden of E’s house, there's people standing outside and there's the bass of the music under their feet. “But in short, I'm mated to a fucking dog and I like it.” Dean makes his way inside, and Seth quickly follows him.

  
The house is full of people, they know some of them but there's many who they recognise from school but don't actually talk to. E, of course, is in the middle of it all, chugging beer from a long plastic funnel that someone is pouring it into.

  
“Hey, guys, you made it!” Seth can only just hear Xavier’s voice over the noise, and he makes his way over to the two of them.

  
Xavier hugs them both, but pauses when he hugs Dean.

  
“Hey, you get a dog dude?”

  
Seth's eyes bug out, but Dean shrugs easily.

  
“I'm dog sitting for my uncle.” He says, and Xavier just nods before dragging them over to the drinks table.

  
“He scented me before we left, it's so everyone knows I'm taken. It works mostly on other dogs, because they can tell a scent marking from just a dog smell, not so much humans.” Dean whispers in Seth’s ear as they pour themselves drinks.

  
“Wow… he's, he's really intent huh?”

  
“It's only like Finn wanting to give you great big hickeys.”

  
“He does, just where people can't see them.”

  
“People can't see Roman’s either.”

  
“They can smell it.”

  
“Yeah but they don't know what it is, it's only like having a dog.”

  
They have to stop talking when Kofi pulls them away from the drinks table and right into the throng of bustling people, who are dancing and chugging beer like its water.

  
It's fun for a while, and Dean and Seth dance with each other and join in with some of E’s crazy antics. They're not trying to get drunk, they've got things they want to be sober for when they get home.

  
After a while, they pull themselves away, heading out into the back garden to get some air. The air is not so fresh, there's the smell of cigarette smoke and weed and Seth coughs a little while Dean just laughs at his friend.

  
“I haven't seen them anywhere, you think they stayed at home?” Seth says once he's stopped spluttering.

  
“Probably, Finn’s probably chewing Roman out for being too much of a sap.”

  
“Now that I would like-”

  
“Dean! I didn't know you were coming.” Seth and Dean turn towards where the voice came from, and Dean groans when he sees that Cesaro and Sheamus are walking towards them, beers in hand.

  
“Hey, guys.” Dean says, but he wants the ground to swallow him whole, he doesn't want to deal with this right now.

  
“You look really good.” Cesaro says, getting close to him. Dean looks down at himself, he's not wearing anything different than his normal, every day clothes. A pair of jeans that have probably seen better days, a navy t shirt that he's probably slept in a couple of times, and his usual black boots.

  
“Thanks, uh, you too.”

  
Dean lets his eyes flit to Seth, who's trying to keep Sheamus at bay.

  
Cesaro steps closer to him, and Dean backs up against the back wall, and his heart race increases because he hates being closed in, he's not exactly claustrophobic but pretty damn close.

  
“When are you gonna let me take you out, Deano?”

  
Dean swallows at the way Cesaro smiles at him, at how he presses himself against him and it's wrong all of it is wrong because he's not got paws or fur.

  
“I told you, I'm not, I'm not looking for anything right now. So if you, if you’ll excuse me,” Dean tries to slide out from underneath Cesaro, but his other arm closes him in and he pushes Dean right up against the wall. Cesaro’s in his space now, their chests touching and faces close and Dean has to get his hands on Cesaro’s chest to get him away from him, but Cesaro just pushes back.

  
“Tony, please, please don't do this.”

  
“Dean, come on, you don't know what you're missing out on, I could rock-”

  
“He said, back off!” A loud, growling voice cuts through the air, and it seems like all the noise around them stops. Dean knows that voice. Oh god, Dean knows that voice.

  
Cesaro turns around, and Dean’s eyes fall on a tall, dark and handsome man. He's got dark hair pulled into a bun, and his eyes are dark but almost like they're glowing with anger.

  
“R-Roman?”

  
“Who the hell are you?” Cesaro spits, squaring up to him but the guy, god he's so much bigger than Cesaro, or he seems to be anyway. He's so bulky, and he stands like he's the biggest man in the world.

  
“I'm his boyfriend.”

  
Dean gasps. It is Roman.

  
That’s when Dean notices Finn grabbing Seth and pulling him away from Sheamus, Seth going so easily and attaching himself to his side.

  
“Dean said he wasn't looking for anything right now.” Cesaro growls back.

  
“That's right, he's not, because he has a boyfriend.” Roman’s jaw is locked, and Dean’s seen that before but only in dog form, and he stays pressed against the wall, half scared and confused and half turned on.

  
“Now get the hell out of here before I make you, and don't ever, ever touch my boyfriend again.” Cesaro looks back at Dean, then at Roman, and he seems to decide that Dean isn't worth the tussle that Roman will give him if he doesn't, and he and Sheamus stalk back off into the party.

  
Dean stares at Roman. At human Roman, no longer a dog, so beautiful and big and Dean just, he's so turned on it kind of hurts. Roman walks over to him and takes him into his arms immediately.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Dean nods into his shoulder, gripping onto the thick body of Roman and relishing in how it feels against his own.

  
“How?”

  
“Let's get out of here and I'll explain.” Roman says softly into his hair, taking his hand and looking over at Finn and Seth, who are in a similar position, holding onto each other.

  
Finn looks up at them, smiling, “You ready to go, big dog?”

  
“Yes sir, lets go.”

  
Roman takes Dean’s hand and pulls him through the crowd, Finn and Seth following behind them. Xavier catches their eyes on the way out, and he just grins and gives them a big thumbs up.

  
They make it back out onto the front and out onto the sidewalk. Dean can't stop staring up at Roman. He's just so beautiful, more beautiful than when he was a dog, and now he can hold his hand and oh god, he can kiss him.

  
“You done staring babe?” Roman says, but he's smiling down at Dean as they make the walk back to Seth’s house, pulling him in close.

  
“Nope!” Dean grins in response.

  
“So what happened?” Seth is the one to ask, leaning into Finn’s side, and he can't seem to take his eyes off Roman, though it's probably more in wonder than it is lust.

  
“You know what Finn said about needing pure emotion to break the curse? Well, I saw Cesaro pushing Dean against that wall and I guess I felt pure emotion. Anger, jealousy, whichever one it was, it was pure and then there I was. Standing in the garden, human. Well. Demon. In human form.”

  
Dean feels like he melts at the words.

  
“I gotta’ say, it's nice to see you again, Rome.” Finn says looking up at his friend.

  
“I’d say you too but I've been looking at you for centuries, though it's nice to see in colour again.”

  
“You couldn't see colour?” Seth chimes in.

  
“Nope. Dogs are colorblind. I got the full package.”

  
“So you couldn't see what colour Dean’s hair or eyes were?”

  
Roman shakes his head, “Nope. But even in black and white they were still beautiful. But now I know they're beautiful because they're reddy blonde and bright blue.”

  
Dean blushes, and hides himself in Roman’s shoulder. He's never been spoken about like that before, and it makes his stomach feel weird.

  
“You two are so gross.” Seth says, but there's no heat there.

  
“Oh please, you two are way worse. I've seen you guys when you didn't think I was watching. You're disgusting, you definitely have me beat. _Oh Seth, little one, you’re the prettiest thing I've ever seen!_ Seth blushes at that, and Dean sniggers while Finn just shrugs nonchalantly.

  
“I didn't say we weren't “gross”, I have no shame in saying that Seth is the prettiest thing I've ever seen.”

  
“You see!” Roman exclaims.

  
“Leave them alone, you know we're going to be just as bad.” Dean says, squeezing Roman’s hand, causing him to look at him and smile.

  
“Fine, fine, I'll stop.”

  
They make it back into Seth’s house, thankful that both of Seth’s parents are out, because Roman and Finn are on them the minute they step through the door.

  
The first time Roman kisses Dean, Dean honestly feels those cliche fireworks that everyone's always going on about. His lips are soft and warm and his beard scratches against Dean’s chin, while his hands slide under Dean’s shirt, those warm hands feeling so much different to the usual big paws he usually feels on his stomach.

  
“We taking this upstairs?” Roman murmurs, but its loud enough for Finn and Seth too hear too. It seems like Roman’s enjoying being able to use his voice again.

  
Finn leads them up the stairs, and when they're in Seth’s bedroom he pushes Seth down onto the bed, smirking at his kiss swollen lips and dizzy look. Roman does the same with Dean, and the two of them stare up at their demons, literally, undressing in front of them.

  
Dean gasps when Roman gets his shirt off, showing off the large expanse of his broad chest, and the tattoo that runs from his pec to his wrist. Roman smirks at him, unbuttoning his jeans before crawling over him and sliding Dean’s shirt off his body.

  
“You like what you see, babe?”

  
Dean nods, and he swallows as he lets his hands run down the skin on show to him. There's scares in the places where hellhound Roman had fur missing, and Dean runs his fingers over them.

  
Beside him, Seth is already naked and has his legs spread and in the air, Finn in between them and almost feasting on his hole.

  
Roman laughs softly, licking at Dean’s neck as he stares at them. “They're way ahead of us, think we need to catch up.” He says, tugging at Dean’s jeans and boots and getting them off. “But you're probably still loose from my dick this morning, huh?”

  
Dean whines, but shamelessly presents himself to Roman, who's hands instantly go to Dean’s cheeks, spreading them and exposing his hole to the air.

  
“Look at you, you're so fucking hot.” Roman growls, running the pad of his thumb over his rim. “You want what Seth’s getting?”

  
Dean shifts his eyes back over to Seth and Finn, and Seth’s head is tipped back, blush spreading from his face and neck down his chest, hair splayed against the pillows, hands playing with his chest.

  
He nods, “Yeah, yeah please.”

  
Roman doesn't need to be told twice, and he mimics Finn’s position as he swipes his tongue across Dean’s hole, using its looseness from their prior activities to slide his tongue inside and tease delightful moans from Dean.

  
Going from having a rough, course, long tongue on his hole to a smooth, much shorter one makes Dean shiver and whine, and reach down to tangle his hands in Roman’s hair. Not feeling hard skull and fur and ears, but long soft hair and a wide head.

  
“How did we get this lucky, Roman, to have been matched and summoned to such pretty things, that let us have our way with them whenever we want?” Finn’s voice is soft, and slightly muffled by Seth’s thighs as he runs his bearded chin up and down the soft skin.

  
“I have no idea, must have done something right,” Roman says in between licking over Dean and spitting on his fingers, sliding one in and grinning as Dean’s face breaks out in more pleasure. It's weird, having much thicker fingers inside him than his own. He’d had to finger himself open, roughly and quickly, each time they'd fucked, because he needed more than Roman’s tongue and Roman couldn't finger him himself. Roman’s hands, like his paws, are huge. And a finger, then two, feel like a cock in their own right, spreading him open. Dean’s making so much noise that Seth takes his hand, linking their fingers so he's got something to ground him.

  
It's bliss, both of them laying their, getting lavished with attention from their demons, nothing in the world mattering to them at that moment.

  
After what feels like hours of teasing tongues and fingers, Roman and Finn turn Dean and Seth on their front, face down and asses up, still holding hands.

  
From behind, Roman and Finn slide in at the time, slowly, and watch as the boys below them take them, faces morphing with pleasure and pain, and listening to the moans falling from their lips.

  
They take in the contrast between them, Roman’s tanned hands splayed against Dean’s pale body, and Finn’s pale hands splayed against Seth’s tanned body. Like Yin and Yang.

  
When they start thrusting, it's slow, testing the waters, and Dean’s a mess.

  
“God Roman, your cock, fuck,” It’s so big, just as big as before, but now there's a pronounced head, thick and hard, pressing against his prostate.

  
Roman thrusts harder, and then, catching Finn’s eye, they go wild, fucking into them with reckless abandon.

  
There’d been a lingering thought in Dean’s mind that human Roman wouldn't be able to fuck as good as his hellhound version would, wouldn't be able to fuck him with as much power as he did, but god, he should never have thought that.

  
Roman is fucking into him just like before, but somehow better, because Roman can hold onto him better, direct that power in a way that is so focused it makes Dean dizzy, and he's sure that when he's finally allowed to come, he's going to pass out.

  
Seth feels the same, but he's gotten used to Finn’s wild thrusts and the power behind them, and how it feels to be so desperate to come that he can taste it on the tip of his tongue. But what he's not used to, is how beautiful Dean looks speared on Roman’s cock. He's blissed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his curls sticking to his damp, sweaty forehead. Seth’s always known that Dean is good looking, but he’s never felt attraction to Dean, not like he feels now, where the sight of him is making everything so much better.

  
Roman’s hand twists in Dean’s hair, tugging his head up, and it puts Seth in perfect position to lean forward and kiss him. So he does, licking into his open mouth. Dean responds eagerly, kissing back in a way that is so Dean, and Seth moans into him. It's so filthy, being pressed so close on the bed, getting fucked by demons while they make out. But Seth’s never been more turned on in his life.

  
“That's so fucking hot,” Roman growls above them, and he uses the hand he has in Dean’s hair to direct the kiss, and Finn mimics him, sliding a hand into Seth’s hair and doing the same, pulling them both apart so they can take air.

  
“If we could die easily, I'm sure that sight would have killed me.” Finn says with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips.

  
Seth moans at how good Dean looks, lips swollen and spit covered, eyes wide and blown with lust, body moving constantly with Roman's thrusts.

  
Finn smirks at the sight of Seth looking at Dean. “You wanna make each other come?” He says, and Dean gasps, while Seth nods eagerly. Finn pulls out, and slaps Seth’s ass when he whines.

  
It takes some manoeuvring, but Finn manages to get Seth on his back so he's underneath Dean, and so Roman and Dean are at an angle that Dean is hovering over Seth’s crotch. They seem to catch on pretty quick, and Seth spreads his legs wide so Finn, can slide back in, and leans up on his elbows so he can suck Dean’s cock into his mouth.

  
Dean gasps at the sensation, before leaning down himself and swallowing Seth down.

  
Roman and Finn stare at them, swallowing each other's cocks greedily, slurping and moaning.

  
“Seth’s the only other person you're allowed to touch, you hear me Dean?” Roman growls, starting to pick his thrusts back up.

  
Dean nods around Seth’s cock, and he's okay with that, so fucking okay, he doesn't need anyone other than Roman, but he can't disagree that playing around with Seth at the same time is hot too.

  
“Do you boys want to come?” Finn purrs, and it gets him an eager nod and a muffled yes from them both.

  
Finn looks to Roman, and they share silent words before they start pounding back into their boys.

  
It doesn't take much, then, for Seth and Dean to cry out and come down each other's throats, both of them slurping hungrily and swallowing every last drop.

  
The sensation of their orgasm hits Roman and Finn like a train, and it has the two of them starting to fuck harder and faster.

  
“Oh, fuck! Roman, fuck, you still have your knot!” Dean’s voice is hoarse and broken from sucking Seth off, but it's still so thick with arousal, and he can feel the knot starting to swell and catch on his rim.

  
“Guess I get to keep some of the perks.” Roman pounds in more, until his knot is blown full and he drives his hard and deep into Dean so that they're tied, and Roman roars as he comes, and it sets Finn off, coming just as hard inside Seth but being less loud about it, hands gripping onto Seth’s hips so hard that they're going to leave more pretty bruises.

  
They all collapse on the bed, even though there's not a lot of room for them to do so.

  
“That was… fuck.” Seth breathes, and he can't stop staring at how Roman and Dean are tied together. How the base of Roman’s cock is thick, like a ball, and Dean’s hole is stretched obscenely around it, the rim red and puffy with a little come dribbling out around it.

  
“You can say that again.” Roman says, and he's stroking down Dean’s back and into his hair.

  
“Come on let's clean up, little one.” Finn says, “These two are going to be tied together for a while.” He pulls out of Seth slowly, watching his come drip down his thighs as he stands.

  
Roman watches them go, and as soon as they're in the bathroom he moves himself and Dean so they're under the covers and he's wrapped around him, cock still buried deep inside of him.

  
“So you're my boyfriend, huh?” Dean says softly, turning his head so he can smile at Roman.

  
“Yeah, I mean, if you want me to be.”

  
“I definitely want that. Especially now I can kiss you, hold your hand, like Seth can with Finn.”

  
Roman tightens his arms around Dean and kisses his shoulder lightly.

  
“What about the pregnancy thing… can you still do that?” He whispers, just in case Finn and Seth hear them. Dean’s okay with a lot of things, like being fucked in front of his best friend, sucking his said best friends cock, but talking about pregnancy - that shouldn't be able to happen - in front of him? Not yet.

  
“Yeah. I can still do that babe.” Roman responds, and Dean smiles.

  
“Good.” He says, and Roman tips his chin so he can kiss him, long and slow like he knows Dean’s been craving since they first got together.

  
“They're never going to stop kissing now, are they?” They hear Seth say from the doorway, and they don't stop kissing to acknowledge him, Dean just flips him off as they get into bed beside them.

  
There's not a lot of room, not with all of them squished in together, but none of them seem to mind. Wrapped around each other, naked and happy and fully sated. Seth looks at Dean, wrapped up in Roman’s arms, listening to him talk in his ear with a soft, lazy smile on his face, and he thinks about those little pink crystals that are in his drawer.

  
Bray had given them to them for free, along with all the advice and know how so they could summon a demon. And this is what they got.

  
“Night little one.” Finn says softly into his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

  
Seth smiles, sliding his fingers into Finn’s and bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

  
“Night, love.” 


End file.
